Gran Torino
Gran Torino is a character with many fast movement options, and safe blockstrings. However, he has low damage output, which puts him at a slight disadvantage compared to the rest of the roster. He also has some inconsistencies in his combos, which can lead to dropping them at times. Pros and Cons * ''+ small hitbox'' * ''+ can be safe on block'' * ''+ can deal severe block gauge damage'' * ''+ can wallsplat easily'' * ''+ fast PU attacks'' * ''+ has good aerial priority'' * ''-''' deals low damage'' * ''-''' drops combos often'' * '''-' has few defensive options'' Move List Target combo (A): This 4-hit combo ends with Gran Torino sending his enemy high in the air Target combo (A) (Aerial): This is a 3 hit combo that ends with Gran Torino performing a spinning attack, which throws the enemy diagonally downwards, dealing multiple instances of damage. Yellow attacks (TA): Grounded: This is a slow yellow attack that hits once, and shoots the enemy sky-high like his ground combo. If missed, you are left vulnerable for a good amount of time. If it hits, however, you can combo it into a L1 PU attack. Aerial: Again, this is a slow yellow attack that hits once, except it fires the enemy forwards, making it a great tool to get wallsplats. Hitting a grounded enemy with it will allow you to follow up by dash canceling, while hitting an aerial foe won't allow you to do so. Red attack (UB): Gran Torino's red attack is very unique, since once you use it GT will start spinning quickly towards the opponent, and land a kick whenever they are in range. However, it is slow enough that it can be quickly reacted to with virtually any move, so activating it at a distance is not recommended. Wild Speed (Q1): This move will make GT launch himself towards any directional input, and is different depending on whether you activate it while grounded or in the air. Grounded: This will fire GT upwards, avoiding any attacks that are thrown at him, and then he will descend on the spot where it was activated. If you hold a directional input when doing the attack, you can slightly control the direction to which he will head towards. This can be activated a second time when you're in the air, to perform the aerial version of this move. Aerial: This will fire GT to the direction of the enemy if you are not holding any direction. If you are holding a direction, however, then GT will go to whichever direction you input at the moment you pressed the button. You can activate the move a second time to fire again in another direction. If the first half of any version hits the enemy, it will make them float for a bit in the air, allowing for some good follow-up options. If the second half hits, it will send the enemy flying, in a tumbling motion. This can wallsplat. Leaf Spring (Q2) This move will fire you at high speeds towards the enemy with great tracking, causing damage on impact. If the initial attack hits the enemy, GT will proceed to perform a multi-hit attack on the enemy while they are stuck in the air. If the attack misses or is blocked, you will simply fall to the ground vulnerable to attacks. Side-notes: * The move can activate it's second half if it hits an assist. * The move will always fire the enemy to the right of GT. * The move will deal half a bar of block gauge damage to the enemy if blocked. * If this move guard-breaks it will trigger it's second half, but it won't hit the enemy. Sidewinder (TQ2) When activated GT will wildly zap around in various directions, while moving to the enemy. Once it reaches it's target, it will land a kick that can cause a hard knock-down, or sometimes fire the enemy to the side, allowing for a possible follow-up. If activated in the air, GT will do the same, except his pattern is far more predictable, since he only moves up and down while closing in to the target. Side-notes: * You can Dash cancel during any point of the attack, making it a dangerous mix-up tool sometimes. * If you activate the attack while it's already been activated, you will land in the ground the next time GT stops. Jet V8 (L1 Plus Ultra): This move is one of GT's safest options. The attack will come out almost immediately, making it a good option to use it if your guard is being hit. When this lands, GT will grab the enemy, and slam them into the ground, causing a ground splat. (This can only otherwise be achieved by All-might's aerial TQ2) Sadly, this will consume the one wallsplat that you get per combo, meaning that using this will eventually cut down your combo short, even though it deals a good amount of damage. Scramble (L2 Plus Ultra): This move is a good damage dealer if you are in a pinch, or need to finish off an opponent. It comes out as fast as his L1 PU, and deals 129 HP. However, since his L1 PU is such a versatile option, it is often better to use your plus ultra gauge on L1s instead.